


A Question of Ownership (1/4)

by chase_acow



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-27
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get a haircut and get a real job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Fic: A Question of Ownership (1/4) SG-1 C/D PG-13**_  
So, wow, it's been a while since I posted anything here. Feeling a little nervous, I think I can here the crickets chirping. So here's what I wrote for my own prompt, which I got mostly right. It's finished, just thought I'd draw things out a little. : )

  
Title: A Question of Ownership (1/4)  
Pairing: Cameron/Daniel  
Rating: Adult themes (PG-13)  
Disclaimer: I own _Stargate_ like I have a good job, house, and plan for the future. That is to say, not.  
Summary: Get a haircut and get a real job.

When Cam managed to drag himself through the event horizon back to the SGC, he was going to lock himself in his office and start prepping a brief to the next leader of SG-1. Because things like this _only_ happened to SG-1, and it definitely hadn’t been in the brochure. He thought he’d probably title it – _“Owning Your Teammate. What Your General Won’t Tell You, But You Still Need To Know.”_

For instance, it would have been helpful to know that a reverse Stockholm syndrome was just as annoying as a the regular kind. Though the people were nice, and he _was_ from the south, he’d never really pictured himself as a slave owner, whether the slavery was voluntary and high status or not.

“Cam, you have to …” Daniel bit his lip, squirming in the too small pile of blankets they shared. Uncharacteristically, he struggled for words, “I want, no, you need …”

Cam sighed, trying to find a way to relax his body without sliding against Daniel. Across the room, soft snores told him that Teal’c and Vala weren’t having the same problem. On the other wall, Kal and Ren were still murmuring and sighing softly to each other in post coital bliss.

“Spit it out Daniel,” Cam muttered, studiously not thinking about what was going on less than twenty feet away. _The smell of the mulch pile behind Granny’s house,_ CSI _at dinner time, Walter in the shower room …_

“Will you take me with you tomorrow? Please?” Daniel asked softly, dipping his head a little so that his hair tickled against Cam’s cheek. He hunched his shoulders so that the blanket would cover him better, shivering in the chill of late night.

Sucking it up, Cam let his body rest against Daniel’s sharing both their body heat and moved one arm over Daniel, pulling him closer. “Not making any headway?” he asked, shifting his feet so they covered the bottom of Daniel’s frigid toes.

“No, I think I’m getting closer, these people have an extraordinarily rich oral history full of allusion to the grail, but,” Daniel tipped his head back up to look at Cam, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “ _They’renotfeedingme_.”

Cam never really wanted to own Daniel, well maybe there had been a fantasy or two, but Daniel seemed to have that effect on people. The fact was, being responsible for another human being was a lot of work. It was just a good thing his ex-wife never wanted any kids. He could barely even keep his sea monkeys alive.

“What?” Cam asked forgetting to keep his voice down so that Daniel jumped and jammed his fingers against Cam’s mouth. Cam’s stomach dropped and a flare of warmth spread through his belly, but Daniel didn’t notice as he was too busy looking to see if anyone _else_ noticed.

Intel said the planet had a caste of females that were kept in a slave like existence called _companionship_. Companions were a status symbol and treated accordingly by the highest class of rulers. Immediately, Vala had volunteered to go, Sam had volunteered to _not_ go and SG-1 minus one was once again undercover in leather pants.

They posed as trade negotiators from across the continent, the ruse giving them just enough leeway to make some cultural faux pas without truly offending anyone. It wasn’t until they were in the thick of opening introductions that they realized their mistake. Not all companions were female.

“You’ve been with the Council, I assume you noticed their meal time ritual of, _ah_ , feeding their,” Daniel looked uncomfortable, pulling his hand back and blushing across his chest and neck, “their, _companions_. The others think that you’re punishing me by not having me with you to eat.”

Cam counted to ten. He blew out a breath that stirred the top of Daniel’s hair and counted to ten again. “Why didn’t you say something? We’ve been here for _three days_ ,” Cam asked, thinking back to the amazing meals he’d had, while he’d tried to ignore the way the council members hand fed their companions who knelt at their sides.

Apparently there was special status accorded to those leaders who managed to keep a male companion. Currently there was only one attending the council in this town. Cam didn’t know what he’d done to deserve the _honor_. The good news was that it had gotten them the access they needed to finish the mission.

“It was fine,” Daniel said carefully scrunching his eyes away from Cameron’s, a sure sign that he was at the very least glossing over the truth. “I had a few power bars saved in my bag, and I was making progress finding out where and how Galahad disappeared.”

Daniel had taken it well, much better than Cam would have had their roles been reversed. He sank to his knees beside Cameron when it became obvious that he was bothering the locals. Cam still hadn’t understood what was going on, but he didn’t miss the guards relaxing their weapons. Introductions were made, and Daniel shifted so that he could press against Cam, from hip to floor. Before he could think better of it, Cam dropped his hand to bury in Daniel’s hair.

“All right,” Cam breathed out again, inhaling the warm smell of Daniel without the normal covering scents of shampoo and aftershave. “Tomorrow morning you’ll come with me. Maybe you can make more out of these people than I can.”

Mostly, he’d tried to be a good team leader, watch out for his teammates, set up a decent trade agreement, and not cop too much of a feel - but he was only human. Being forced into the equivalent space of a sleeping bag with Daniel in the Headman’s sleeping chamber while said Headman was keeping the “company” of a different companion each night was not helping in the least.

“Hey,” Daniel said, shoving into Cam a little so that their chests were pressed tightly together. “It’s going to be okay. A couple more days and we’ll be back at the SGC.”

Daniel was forced into pseudo sexual slavery and he was _still_ the one trying to comfort Cam.

“Where you will be getting a haircut, pronto,” Cam added, trying very hard not to let Daniel know how very hard he was. “And that’s an order, this time.”

Companions, whether male or female, were the only ones on this planet to let their hair grow longer than their ears. Daniel, busy saving the world every other day, had missed his last five appointments with the base’s barber. Cam had liked it at first, the soft curling edges setting Daniel apart from the marines he saw everyday.

Actually, if he were being honest, he still liked it, and took every opportunity to let his hand rest at the nape of Daniel’s neck where his hair would twist across Cam’s fingers. Fortunately, there were a lot of excuses to grope his linguist on the planet of ‘Inappropriate-Touching’.

“Whatever you say,” Daniel agreed sleepily, though Cam wasn’t fooled for a second.

Daniel tucked his head under Cameron’s chin and eased into sleep, his breath slowing and blowing on to Cam’s neck. Cam decided he was utterly and completely screwed.

[part two](http://sly-bone.livejournal.com/83802.html#cutid1)


	2. A Question of Ownership (2/4)

The next morning arrived with a chill in the air, finding Daniel well rested and Cam cranky with sleep crusted in his eyes. He manfully ignored the way Daniel had spooned up behind him in the night and crept out from under the covers to shiver barefoot on the cold floor.

The sun was already above the horizon and it was probably warmer outside than it was in, where the marble-like stone looked very impressive but was less than a good insulator. The sun-warmed planks that made up the observation deck were a welcome relief to his numb toes and the musical clinks of one of the hundreds of wind chimes in the palace eased his thoughts.

Cam turned his face to the light and shut his eyes, leaning on the railing and vowing to never take his privacy for granted again. There was always someone watching, a servant ready to answer his every whim or a council member talking terms of trade. There was never time to be anything but ‘master’ and ‘companion’ and Cam found that he missed Daniel.

This whole farce was incredibly fucked up to begin with. They were grasping at straws trying to find Galahad and Merlin’s weapon. It was only due to one of Daniel’s impassioned speeches that Landry let them come in the first place. Cam wondered if it was just so he wouldn’t have to listen to Daniel anymore.

Vala was treating their excursion like a vacation, living the pampered life of a Companion. Cam couldn’t say she didn’t deserve it, but he wished he dared to relax as she did. Daniel was drooling over the ‘rich cultural tapestry’ of the planet, and even Teal’c was using the downtime to rest and heal up. He was the only one more stressed and depressed now than before they’d stepped through the gate.

An arm wrapping around his waist jarred him from his thoughts, but he couldn’t help leaning into Daniel. It was something the he had no idea he wanted until he had it, and no idea if he really had it at all. It was all too tempting an idea to slip into a game of playing “house” with Daniel and confuse what was going on inside his head with what was necessary for the mission.

“You shouldn’t think so hard, it’ll give you wrinkles,” Daniel teased, bumping Cam’s shoulder with his own.

“What’s O’Neill’s excuse, then?” Cam asked, smiling despite himself.

“I’m telling him you said that,” Daniel replied, leaning his head on Cam’s shoulder and twisting in so that Cam’s arm pulled around Daniel’s shoulders. He continued softly enough for only Cam to hear, “So, about breakfast?”

Cam stiffened as disentangled Daniel from his side, stepping away and facing back toward the landscape. P3X-G59 was a very lovely planet, trees and ocean crests like a scene out of an old samurai movie. The only things missing were long swords and a soundtrack.

“Let’s go back in,” Cam said as though it was his own idea, thoroughly stomping down on the insane urge to pull Daniel closer and pretend like it was real for a few seconds longer.

Daniel fell in step to his right and just a shade behind him, as they’d seen the other companions do. Inside, the others were waking up, some with more enthusiasm than others.

“Just five more minutes,” Vala murmured, burying her head under the small pillows they were given. She was curled tightly around another pillow, the outline of her body trembling underneath the top blanket.

Smirking, Teal’c pulled the blanket away, leaving Vala exposed to the chill air, and grinning at her shrieks. He pulled her up and over his shoulder, slapping her hip and walking out the door with her.

Cam rolled his eyes at the showing of testosterone, not a little jealous of Teal’c and his relationship with Vala. The two aliens were comfortable enough that this playacting was more fun than angst-inducing. He and Daniel on the other hand were a wrong step in quicksand waiting to happen.

Teal’c and Vala would eat with the lesser council, and spend their day among the city workings. Up till now, Daniel had went to the scholars, but today he would stay with Cam and the council members, who so far had done nothing but put Cam to sleep.

“C’mon Daniel,” Cam said, jerking his head toward the door on the other side of the chamber where Kal and Ren were disappearing through. “Grub’s this-a-way.”

The dinning room had a filtered skylight made out of multicolored glass, and was heated through two of its three walls. It opened up onto yet another balcony which over looked several sets of waterfalls. It had been an Asgard planet and was unspoiled by the touch of the Goa’uld.

“Ah!” Kal turned when several of the other council members inclined their heads in greeting. “Cam! Beautiful morning to you and your companion!”

He clapped Cam on his shoulder full of exuberance, which had mostly been manifesting as bruises over Cam’s body. H was all for manly bonding, but these people took it to an excess. At least they knew how to throw a tea party. He took his usual seat at Kal’s left hand side, but it was the first time that Daniel folded himself neatly by his side, the cushion saving his knees from the harsh floors.

Daniel let himself slouch into Cam’s chair, his spine bending into a curve that begged to be petted. Servants brought out the main dishes that everyone served themselves from, and breakfast began without any formal announcement.

Normally, Cam took some of everything, but this time, he really looked at the food. He knew that Daniel had a bit of a sweet tooth, and Cam had never seen him have anything but coffee in the morning. Not knowing what else to do, he dished out what would be easiest for him to feed to Daniel with his fingers.

He picked up a piece of biscuit and dipped it in one of sweet sauces before holding it down to Daniel’s lips. He didn’t want to watch, turning his head as though he was listening to the conversation further down the table. He felt Daniel lift up, and his lips brush against Cam’s fingers as the food was gently taken from him.

The warm brush of moisture against his fingers was completely unexpected as Daniel swirled his tongue down to Cam’s knuckle seeking the last drop of sauce. Cam’s breath caught in his chest, every muscle in his body tensing until Daniel sank back on his heels.

He was definitely going to hell for this.

Without thinking, he picked up a piece of meat, still warm with spices that made it taste almost like sausage. He held it down to Daniel, and this time watched in fascination as Daniel took dainty bites, closing his eyes and licking his lip after each time he swallowed.

It was like watching a car wreck, he thought stupidly, knowing he should look away from the shine of Daniel’s lips. He held the last bite between his thumb and index finger, thinking he’d just place it on Daniel’s tongue, but Daniel had other ideas.

Wet and heat. Daniel took both Cam’s fingers into his mouth along with the sausage. At first, he moved them aside, gently grazing them with his teeth as he ate the meat. Then, he began sucking on them in earnest, letting the thumb slip away to curl around his jaw while he concentrated on Cam’s other finger.

Cam could have come in his pants right there, with no other touch needed. Ba’al in the jumpsuit, O’Neill glaring down his nose, Vala and the Nair incident.

Across from him, Kal was smiling like a cat that got the canary. He watched as Cam pulled his fingers away from Daniel and picked up potato-like wedge to eat for himself. Cam couldn’t help but lick at his own fingers a little, warming further as Daniel curled his hand around Cam’s bare ankle.

“It is good that you brought Dan here,” Kal began, passing a bowl to Cam before he bent to feed Ren. “Some of the others were beginning to think you too harsh for such a fine companion.”

“Uh, well,” Cam searched for words to say, something made much too difficult by the lack of blood reaching his brain. “Sometimes it needs to be done.”

“So I said,” Kal agreed, though Cam had never seen him be anything but gentle with his own companions. “Still, now that you are both free, we would like you to join us tonight to watch the entertainment. I think you’d both enjoy it.”

Daniel tightened his hold on Cam, sliding his nails along the inside of Cam’s ankle and sending goose bumps up along Cam’s skin. Though he couldn’t say anything out loud in the situation, Cam knew him well enough to know what he meant.

“We’d be delighted to join you,” Cam answered smiling and turning back to his plate, thinking it would be a miracle if he didn’t die from blue balls first.


	3. A Question of Ownership (3/4)

“Well, I guess, that’s that,” Daniel said when the door shut to the room they’d been shown.

Cam was fairly certain that the room wasn’t spinning around him, but he wasn’t going to place any bets. The night had been a complete disaster from the moment they’d sat down on the little reclining couch. And by ‘little’ he really meant midget sized.

Following the cues of the others, Cam sat first at a slight angle on the couch so that he could watch the show without having to turn his head much. After a moment of deliberation, Daniel turned backwards and flopped down more on Cam than beside him.

With Daniel’s head resting on his shoulder, and warmth pressed together from neck to knee, Cam didn’t really catch much of what happened on the stage. He’d been to busy praying that Daniel wouldn’t shift his elbow any and discover that the real action was going on in Cam’s lap.

“What?” he asked, trying to buy some more time to get himself under control. Kal’s little pep talk about he and Daniel needing some ‘private’ time was not helping his libido at all.

Daniel stretched, his long arms over his head, dragging up the sleeveless tunic they’d dressed him in for the night. His stomach, golden and dusted with hair was visible for just a second, taunting Cam with all he couldn’t have.

Rolling his shoulders, Daniel looked at him with a mix exasperation and amusement, and asked, “Were you even watching?”

I was watching you. Cam flushed, ducking his head and that was all the assurance Daniel needed that the answer was ‘no’.

“If you had been, you would have realized that this planet is a dead end,” Daniel said, walking over to the small table in the corner to pour himself a cup of water. “I thought it was pretty obvious.”

“Pretty -? Wait, I thought it was about some guy looking for his companion,” Cam said, he had caught that much at least.

It really was a pity he couldn’t have watched better, since the production, what he’d seen, hadn’t been bad. The costumes had been very intricate, and the actors must have been in the zone to play their parts so well without forgetting any lines.

“A guy named ’Gad’,” Daniel said pointedly, and then threw his hands up in despair at Cam’s blank look. “The shortened form of Galahad. And the search for his wife was a metaphor for the grail, either that, or really bad interpretive dance.”

“Interpretive?” Cam shook his head, his libido rapidly cooling now that Daniel had switched modes. He didn’t know anyone else who could go from sultry to bitchy in under sixty seconds. “Wait, so what?”

“So, we can get on with this intergalactic road trip tomorrow after you settle the trade agreement,” Daniel explained, his tone patient, his stance anything but.

Cam sighed, imagining for a split second, his life if he cast Daniel as he nagging wife. He’d never get away with anything ever again. Although as he kept imagining, he decided that Daniel did look pretty good barefoot and in the kitchen. He still didn’t want any kids.

“Then I guess we leave tomorrow,” Cam tried to ignore the niggling in the back of his head, the craving that this could have lasted just a little while longer. He walked over and crashed face down on the pallet in the corner, fatigue overwhelming him all at once.

He was going to need a vacation from this vacation, maybe he’d take some sick days when they got back to Earth and go home to visit his family. It was mid-fall and there was always plenty to do on the farm, fairs to visit and football games to see. Granny was always glad when he had he time to swing by.

“Wow, you’re so tense, I can see from here,” Daniel’s voice was soft and warm, comforting since Cam couldn’t see the other man.

He should think about doing books on tape, Cam thought, the stress of the last several days catching up with him all at once. Aloud, he said, “I have a bit of a headache.”

The pallet moved slightly, but that was the only warning Cam had before Daniel straddled his thighs and pushed his shirt up. “Maybe I can help a little,” Daniel said, smoothing his fingers over the tight muscles in Cam’s back.

He groaned before he could click his mouth shut, a low rumble tunneling through his chest. Daniel was talking again, his voice washing over Cam as his hands wandered over Cam’s back, pushing, tugging, and rubbing away the past few days.

He drifted for a moment just enjoying the sensations of having another human being touching him on purpose. It wasn’t everyday he had the catch of the SGC sitting on him. Well, actually, it had been everyday lately, but he didn’t think that should count.

Suddenly, laying face down wasn’t as comfortable as it had been a moment ago. Cam tried to wiggle a bit, stretching his arms out so he could push up, anything really, to get Daniel off of him. In theory, Air Force officer versus a doctorial linguist should have been a no brainer. Too bad no one told Daniel that.

Daniel just clamped his thighs down, shifted up so that more of his weight was on Cam’s butt, and put more effort into teasing the strain out of Cam’s muscles. Daniel’s hands were quite clever, and managed to ease Cam’s shoulders back to the ground while pushing his shirt up even farther.

His karma was either be at an all time high or an all time low to find himself in this situation. Cam could feel his body betraying him by relaxing under Daniel’s heat. It did feel good, but enjoying it felt as though he was cheating at some cosmic matchmaking game.

“That’s good enough, Jackson,” Cam said, curling his arms under his head, pulling the muscles on his back tight so that Daniel wouldn’t have anything to dig in to. “Thank you.”

“You sure?” Daniel asked still sitting on Cam. “I know I don’t have any oil but most people beg me not to stop.”

For a moment, Cam’s head swam between the thoughts of Daniel slicked up and shiny, their skin rubbing together effortlessly and images of letting his tongue loose to beg Daniel not to stop like he really wanted too.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” he had to clear his throat just to get that little bit out. “I just need to get some sleep so we can get back to the SGC. I think I left the oven on.”

Daniel chuckled, trailing his hands down Cam’s back as he slid off to the side, his thigh heavy against Cam’s ass. “Last one up has to figure out how to write the mission report without using the words ‘sex slave’,” Daniel suggested tugging up the blankets to cover them.

“It’s a deal,” Cam agreed rolling to his side facing away from Daniel. He was always awake before Daniel, and this way he wouldn’t be stuck in his office watching the curser blink at him from a blank word document.

“Good night, Cam,” Daniel said softly, curling into Cam’s back.

Sighing, he readied himself for another sleepless night, “’Night.”


	4. A Question of Ownership (4/4)

Back at the SGC, things had slid into neutral; a normal day at the office. Or at least as normal as was likely when mad scientists got to play with alien technology on a daily basis.

His office was quiet, and he found that he missed the sounds of chimes swinging in the wind. The only breeze he got in here was the recycled air conditioner that kicked on once an hour. He clicked a few more buttons on his keyboard, adding a few comments to Daniel’s report.

“Hey Cameron!”

Daniel’s voice echoed down the hallway, and Cam stifled a sigh. It would have been nice to have more than a couple of days to get his dignity back. “Nobody’s home!” he yelled back.

“Funny,” Daniel deadpanned, coming through the door and closing it behind him. “No really, long time no see.”

“Oh, yeah,” Cam replied, shuffling some of the papers around on his desk and straitening of pile that he should have been going through instead of playing free cell. “Just staying busy, thinking about taking some leave before the next Ori push.”

“Really?” Daniel asked, his voice coming closer until his legs slid into Cam’s peripheral vision. He lifted himself up on Cam’s desk, his thighs splaying, until Cam had to look up or get caught staring right at Daniel’s crotch. “Where will you go?”

“Uh.” Once again, Cam’s powers of speech left like watching the bus drive off, while he wished for exact change. Not only had Daniel gotten a hair cut, but he’d got his hair buzzed shorter even than Cam’s.

Daniel lifted an eyebrow and then ducked his head a blush spreading across his face as he lifted a hand to brush over his hair. “Oh, yeah. The barber said this would save time later. I think he might be working for the Ori,” Daniel grinned a little, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s growing on me. Sam thinks it’s cute and Vala keeps petting me.”

“Petting you?” Cam swallowed on his jealousy, his hands curled in tightly until he could feel his nails digging into his palms.

“Yeah,” Daniel replied, swinging his legs a little and looking disgruntled. “She keeps talking about this baby animal she had as a child comparing softness, it’s . . . disturbing.”

His chair groaned as he pushed away from his desk and Daniel, “Disturbing, yeah, I’ll bet.” Maybe he could push through the paperwork on his leave a little faster.

“Hey, you want to touch it?” Daniel asked, looking all together too earnest for Cam’s comfort.

“What?”

“Everyone else wants to, I just thought that I’d cut to the chase,” Daniel grinned and hoped off the desk. He grabbed Cam’s hand quickly and eased his fingers straight, bringing the hand up to the side of his head.

It was soft and tickled the palm of his hand, gentle were earlier Cam had wanted pain. Daniel let go, but Cam kept his hand in place, rubbing first with the hair and then the grain, relishing the softness against his calluses.

Pushing a little harder, his palm brushed against the warm skin of Daniel’s head. He curled his fingers around the curve of Daniel’s skull, and sucked in a breath, more than a little hypnotized by the repetitive motion.

“You do like me,” Daniel said, his voice soft and awed.

Cam jerked back as if he’d been burned, shifting his attention from Daniel’s hair to his face. “I do not!” he yelled reflexively and then blushed all the harder for acting like he was still in sixth grade chasing Sarah Jane around with a frog.

“You do,” Daniel purred, and took a step into Cam’s personal space.

“Maybe I just like the haircut,” Cam said, trying to shift away, but finding himself blocked off with his only escape route to climb over his desk to make a run for it. It just might be worth it.

“I’m sorry,” Daniel said, and Cam’s heart plummeted.

It was only at night when he let himself wonder about what might happen if Daniel returned his feelings. Now he didn’t have to wonder anymore. At least it would only take a few words to change his request off to indefinite leave of absence. It wasn’t like SG-1 really needed him hanging around on their coattails.

“I’m sorry,” Daniel repeated, tugging on Cam’s rolled up sleeves until Cam cut a quick look at him. “I wouldn’t have teased while we were out if I’d have known.”

“It’s fine,” Cam said reflexively, he was raised to accept apologies, after all. He was fully prepared to push past Daniel and find a cleaning closet somewhere so he could have his freak-out in private.

Daniel slid his grip from Cam’s sleeve to forearm, his eyebrows smooshing together behind his glasses. “No it’s not,” Daniel took another step toward Cam, making him meet Daniel’s gaze. He said again, “I wouldn’t have teased.”

Well, that was a curveball. Cam started to ask just what Daniel was trying to get at, when Daniel cut him off. With his mouth.

“Oh,” Cam said when Daniel finally let him up for air, licking his lips and wondering why he had to feel so completely lost for words while Daniel looked like the cat that got the canary.

Daniel reached up and tugged on a bit of Cam’s hair, deftly laying it out over Cam’s ear. “So, I feel like a little companionship tonight,” he said casually, and then smirked, “You -up- for it?”

Cam couldn’t help but laugh, closing his eyes and reaching out to grab Daniel by the hips and pull him in. “You should leave the punning to O’Neill,” he teased, lifting a hand to the back of Daniel’s head and angling for another kiss.


End file.
